


Ain’t No Particular Sign I’m More Compatible With

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [12]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Lifeguard!Carlos, Lifeguard!TK, M/M, Romance, Smut, Summer Love, Summer Romance, the thirst is REAL okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “You don’t have to be cool to rule my world / I just want your extra time and your kiss”*Lifeguard AU. A friendly game of chicken fight proves that Carlos and TK make a pretty good team, but what happens after proves that they're made for so much more than that.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 12: “Kiss” by Prince
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 27
Kudos: 143





	Ain’t No Particular Sign I’m More Compatible With

**Author's Note:**

> I think it might be time to do something about all this sexual tension, what do you think? Note that warning, y’all, we’re no longer swimming in the kiddie pool...

\------------

Austin is nothing like Carlos expected. 

When his sister announced that she was moving for work, quickly followed by his mother and other sister to keep the family close together, he’d been a little frustrated. Sure, Austin was actually closer to Texas State than San Antonio, which meant he would save time when he came home for weekend dinners. And yes, Austin was only about 90 minutes from his hometown, which meant he could still visit anyone from high school. But for Carlos, he couldn’t rationalize all of that with how bored he planned to be for his 3-month break from school. 

The game-changer had been seeing a flyer for open lifeguard positions at the Lost Creek Country Club. He had been on the swim team in high school, and joined a non-competitive swimming club at TSU while studying for his Criminal Justice degree, so it seemed like a good fit. Then, he met Dottie at his interview, and instantly took a liking to her. When he showed up for the new staff orientation, daringly sporting his rainbow swim shorts, Carlos felt hopeful that maybe Austin wouldn’t be so bad. And minutes later, his entire world shifted on its axis to confirm it. 

The  _ real _ game-changer, the real power move of destiny or fate or whatever greater power is at play, was meeting Tyler Kennedy Strand. From the moment he laid eyes on TK, Carlos was hooked. Even from behind, TK Strand was a knockout, his long lean figure perfectly clothed in well-fitted, mint green swim shorts and a soft, faded t-shirt that hugged his tight body and impressive arms. Carlos remembers glancing quickly away when the man turned towards him, trying to play it cool, but still feeling inexplicably drawn towards him. Minutes later, when they officially met face-to-face in the cafe, Carlos could feel the electricity between them, could almost hear the hum of it, the pulse of their hearts beating as if recognizing one another, even across the room. 

It’s been five weeks since that first day, and while they haven’t gone any further than casual, friendly touches, that electricity is still there. It varies in intensity: sometimes, it’s dull, like when they sit with each other at lunch, which they started doing the second week, TK using his power as shift supervisor to line-up their breaks; sometimes, it pulses, like when they lean into each other at a movie, laughing hysterically at the bad writing or cheesy special effects in classic films; but sometimes, sometimes it’s like a constant roar in Carlos’s ears, like last week when TK bought a popsicle at a street carnival and spent the next 10 minutes wrapping his lips around it indecently, an image forming in Carlos’s mind of what those lips would look like similarly wrapped around a certain part of his own body. 

So, yeah, the electricity is always there, no matter what, and Carlos is constantly wondering when it’s going to surge and overload them, throwing them into a situation that Carlos has spent the past five weeks dreaming about.

“Okay, everybody, listen up,” he hears TK shout from next to him, and Carlos quickly pulls himself out of his deep thoughts and back into the present moment. He looks around, wondering if anyone noticed him completely spacing out, but no one is giving him a weird look as they all wade over to where he and TK are standing at the edge of the pool. He turns to look at his friend, who continues now that everyone has assembled. 

“The time has finally come for the competition event of the summer!” he cries dramatically, and Carlos can’t help but smile as he rolls his eyes fondly. “Tonight, we begin the preliminary rounds of the Lost Creek Chicken Fight Summer Showdown!”

Everyone gives a loud cheer as TK begins explaining the game and how it’s going to work. Carlos keeps his attention on him, always willing to stare openly at TK, but allows his words to fade away; he already heard TK’s entire speech at lunch yesterday. Instead, he focuses on his bright green eyes, alive with happiness as he gestures wildly with his hands, his strong arms shining with sweat as they cut through the dry Texas heat. He focuses on TK’s sharp nose and soft-looking mouth, on the way his tongue peaks out every so often to lick his lips, and on his smile that’s nearly as bright as the sun. Carlos is sure that he has never wanted anyone more in his entire life. 

He returns once again to the present when he senses TK winding down. “So, we’ll compete in two divisions: junior varsity for high schoolers, varsity for everyone 18 and older,” TK is saying, and Carlos watches as he adorably wags his finger at everyone in the pool. “Remember, today you can switch partners between matches, but during the finals next month, you’ll have to sign up as a pair ahead of time, so try to find the best teammate. Okay, the first match is in 5 minutes, center of the 5ft section, let’s go!” he finishes, clapping his hands as he bounces up and down with child-like joy. 

Everyone disperses, and Carlos is immediately approached by some of the other college staff. It makes sense, he’s a perfect base since he’s such a big guy, and he immediately agrees to three different matches before diving in the pool to swim a few laps before they start.

For the next hour, TK and his fellow shift supervisor Nancy direct numerous battles, with partnerships quickly switching as people go down into the water. Carlos wins all three of his matches, and before he knows it, he finds himself next to TK on the edge of the arena. 

“Alright!” TK yells as an attacker in front of him topples off her partner’s shoulders and sinks beneath the surface. “Caroline and Jeremy are the victors! Who’s next for the varsity league?”

“I think it’s time for you to show us what you’ve got, Strand,” Carlos says loudly, smirking when TK turns around to look at him, his euphoria still proudly on display. Carlos wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into the center of the ring to play. Everyone around the circle cheers loudly, the junior varsity players pausing their match to join. 

“Okay, okay,” TK placates, laughing as he turns towards Carlos. “I’ll do it if Nancy agrees to be my opponent.” He lifts an eyebrow in a challenge, the staff audibly reacting to a face-off between their supervisors.

“I’m in!” she agrees, and another cheer erupts from the crowd. Carlos grins, lowering himself into the water so that TK can throw a leg over his shoulders. When he feels that they’re steady, he rises up to full height, planting his feet while he grips TK’s legs to hold him. Across from them, Carlos sees that Nancy has partnered with Paul, who walks the pair to the center of the ring. 

After a group-chanted countdown, the match begins, and Carlos is immediately thankful that his instincts kick in, because for the third time in as many hours, he finds himself mentally disconnecting from the present as he realizes what he’s done by claiming TK as a partner.

They’ve been physically close before, but they’ve never been this close. On his shoulders, TK is pressed right up against him, his strong thighs locking tightly around Carlos’s neck as his legs press against his torso, Carlos holding them against him so that there’s no space between their bodies. He can sense every movement that TK makes above him as he attempts to knock Nancy into the water, and even though he tries really hard not to, he can’t help but to think about how TK’s dick is pushed right up against the back of his head. 

Suddenly, Carlos hears a splash of water, realizing that TK has succeeded in knocking Nancy off of Paul’s shoulders. His joy rises as everyone cheers loudly, and he can feel TK dancing above him, whooping and yelling at their win. Carlos feels his heart hammer in his chest at his friend’s glee and before he can think about it, he reaches up to spin TK around to his front, pressing him close as TK slides from his shoulders. It’s only then that Carlos actually feels the unmistakable weight of TK’s boner against him, his half-hard dick gliding down his chest as TK sinks back into the water to face him, his wide eyes letting Carlos know that the touch didn’t go unnoticed by either of them. 

Everything freezes as they stare at one another, TK’s arms still on his shoulders as Carlos keeps his own hands on TK’s waist. He doesn’t know what to do. He knows what he would like to do — he would like to pull the other man towards him into a passionate kiss that makes both of them see stars, but he doesn’t think he should. They’re both technically still at work, even if it’s a staff party, and he doesn’t think TK would appreciate that kind of public display of affection. 

He can see the other man’s chest rising and falling in front of him, his eyes blown wide with obvious want, and Carlos decides to just  _ fuck it _ , leaning in towards TK to finally claim his lips. Before he can make it though, they’re suddenly overrun with other staff members, who pull them apart as they congratulate them, water splashing everywhere. Carlos keeps his gaze on TK, watching as he gives him a confused look before turning away from him to speak to Nancy. He feels his heart thump painfully in his chest as their eyes disconnect, a worry forming in his mind.

The rest of the party is a daze to Carlos and, as people start to leave in groups, he decides that he needs a minute to clear his head before he goes home to his family. Quickly darting into the clubhouse, he heads towards the break room to grab his bag before moving on to the men’s locker room. He tosses his bag on a bench, reaching down to pull off his trunks before wrapping a towel around his waist and turning the corner to enter the showers. 

Under the warm water, Carlos takes a deep breath, his mind racing with the possibility that he’s completely misread the past five weeks. The longer he thinks about it, the more upset he becomes. He’s not mad at TK, not at all; he’s angry with himself, realizing that he probably made up so many things about their relationship in his head. He and TK are friends, he would even go as far as to say they’re best friends, and maybe that’s all they are ever meant to be. 

He runs his hands through his curls, letting the fresh water wash away the chlorine from his skin as he tries to wash away all of his disappointment, too. When he finally turns the shower off, he feels like he might have a handle on his emotions, but now all he wants to do is crawl under his covers and sleep for the rest of the summer.

He runs the towel through his hair as he circles back around to where he left his bag. Reaching down, he starts to pull out his dry clothes when he hears the sound of the door opening, and he’s just barely pulled his towel back around his hips when TK appears, still wearing only his swim trunks. 

Time freezes the way it always seems to when it’s just the two of them, and Carlos feels his heart beating as he watches TK’s gaze run up and down his wet body. He grips the towel tightly in his hand as he feels himself flush, a normal reaction to TK’s eyes on him. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you or anything,” TK says quickly, his eyes snapping back up to lock onto Carlos’s own. “I saw you come back into the clubhouse, and I just wanted…”

He trails off, and Carlos realizes that the hum that usually exists between them is still there, and possibly growing stronger. Feeling like he has nothing else to lose at this point, he decides to press on it. “You wanted to what?” he breathes out, his voice barely more than a whisper as his terrified heart climbs back into his throat.

TK takes a small step towards him. “I wanted to apologize for what happened out there,” he says, biting on his bottom lip as he gestures in the direction of the pool. “I didn’t mean to get so carried away, and I’m sorry you… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he rephrases, wrapping his arms around himself. Carlos recognizes it as one of his defense mechanisms, and it makes his heart cave in.

“You mean…” Carlos hedges, trailing off as he gestures towards TK’s hips. The other man nods, and Carlos can see a blush rising on his cheeks at the mention of his boner from earlier. He huffs out a laugh, lowering himself down to the bench behind him. “Ty,  _ that _ didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he responds, nodding once again towards the only part of TK’s body that is currently clothed.

He sees the slight shock on TK’s face as the man registers his response. “It didn’t?” he questions, taking another step closer. Carlos can hear the hum turn into a deep pulse, vibrating in the air between them. He takes a breath, and decides to just go for it.

“TK, your body close to mine never makes me uncomfortable,” Carlos says, his gaze heavy on the man in front of him. “It makes me feel the exact opposite.”

TK gasps softly, he arms coming down to his sides as he takes another step forward. “And what’s the opposite?” he asks, his own gaze growing heavy as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. Carlos sits up straighter, his spine tingling at the slow approach; he’s never felt a tension this good before in his life.

“When your body is pressed to mine, it makes me feel alive,” Carlos confesses, his hands falling to grip the bench underneath him tightly. He feels like he might break it, his shoulders taut with overwhelming desire. “It makes me feel powerful, when I see you looking at me and when I feel you against me, I just want to keep you there forever, like it’s where you belong.”

There’s silence as TK takes one final step to stand in front of him. For a moment, neither moves as they take each other in. Carlos can tell that this thing that has been building all month is finally about to break, and now it’s just a matter of who. “Me too,” TK admits, his hand coming up to press gently against the back of Carlos’s neck, his fingers setting his overheated skin on fire.

Carlos closes his eyes at the touch, taking a ragged breath. He pulls his eyes back up, brown locking onto green. “You’re sure about this?” he asks, wanting to be certain. When TK nods, Carlos slowly lifts his hand up, his fingers coming to rest on one of TK’s nipples, pebbled in the air-conditioned locker room, and he feels the long-held tension finally snap. 

Without warning, TK is in his lap, pressing his body against him, the movement throwing Carlos back against the wall. He realizes that without TK’s hand on the back of his neck, he probably would’ve banged his head on the concrete brick, but the other man uses his firm grip to keep their faces pressed together, and nothing else matters when TK’s lips are on his own.

Tasting him is like drinking water for the first time after being stranded in the desert, their mouths moving in a dirty and passionate dance that Carlos hopes never ends. He wraps his arms around the other man, feeling TK lick into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the back of Carlos’s teeth like he wants to taste every inch of what’s inside. Carlos groans, feeling his dick harden under the towel as their tongues wrap around one another in a mating ritual of arousal and desire five weeks in the making. 

“Oh my god,” TK gasps, jumping away from Carlos, who barely registers the disconnection through his lust-filled daze. “Get rid of the towel,” TK demands, and Carlos sees him yank his swim shorts down through his heavily-lidded gaze. He quickly reaches down, pulling the towel open, and then suddenly TK is back in his lap, their naked bodies meeting for the first time as TK dives back in for another hungry kiss.

It’s hot and quick and everything that Carlos ever imagined, his moans pulled from deep within him as TK moves against him. Carlos grabs his ass, pushing him closer to increase the friction, lining their dicks up side-by-side. TK breaks away from his mouth with another sharp gasp, pressing their foreheads together as he looks down at their cocks between them. Spitting into his hand, he wraps his fingers around both of them as he starts to pump his fist, twisting his wrist as he does so to spread the lubricant.

Carlos thinks he might actually die. Never, never, has he felt so alive, and TK is everywhere all at once, their breath mingling in the air as they gasp and groan, each nearing their quick release.

“I’m gonna come,” TK whines, and Carlos nods against him, tightening his grip on TK’s ass to push him closer. With a shout, TK spills out all over his chest, and Carlos has never seen anything so sinfully hot in his life. “Come for me, Carlos,” TK whispers in his ear before biting down sharply on his earlobe, and Carlos comes with a loud moan, his chest heaving with the power of his release. 

They slowly come down in silence, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Carlos can’t stop touching TK, his hands running up and down his back as he finally gets to hold him the way he has wanted since that very first day. He feels TK turn his head and he does the same, meeting him for a soft kiss, their lips gliding against one another in complete satisfaction. 

After a time, TK breaks away to look down between them, inspecting the mess they’ve made. “I think you’re going to need another shower,” he teases, looking up at Carlos with a smirk.

Carlos smiles, reaching up to cup TK’s cheek in his palm. “Would you like to join me for this one?”

“Fuck yes,” TK says, his eyes sparkling. With a nod, Carlos pulls him closer, holding him tightly as he rises to his feet. TK’s not a small man, but at the moment he seems weightless, and Carlos has never felt more powerful. 

And if his show of strength just happens to turn TK on to another round of sex, this time against the shower wall, he’s certainly not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [howtosingit](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/) \- come say hi!


End file.
